thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Uptown1989
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Lost Thing! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Who do you care? I possibly edited the whole Italian language of this episode. If you need any clean edits, let me know. Or..do me a favor. I can help. Congratulations, Uptown1989! You've done it again! I can help some more. I need some more help for Seasons 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 from NewPCPPro1333. I need some extra help for Seasons 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 from MacKenzieRules. MacKenzieRules will work with me together. MacKenzieRules and NewPCPPro1333 are going to help me together. MacKenzieRules and NewPCPPro1333, will you help me? MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, can you help me again? MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, can you help me with Bear's Forbidden Card? MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, can you help me with the episodes and When Bear Met Uncle Jetter? MacKenzieRules and NewPCPPro1333, will you help me again today? MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, can you help me with Bear's Forbidden Card again? Oh, sure! I can help! If you don't mind! I need to make Quotes for Seasons of the Episodes. Okay, Uptown1989. You got it! Hey, Uptown1989. Can you edit the "Sense of Smell" topic page? MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, will you please help me again with the episodes with the Quotes? MacKenzieRules and NewPCPPro1333, will you please help me again today? MacKenzieRules and NewPCPPro1333, will you please help me with Moss Returns again? I need your help again, please. MacKenzieRules and NewPCPPro1333, Please, don't be tired. NewPCPro1333, please, help me with the episodes. MacKenzieRules, help me some more again, please. NewPCPro1333, please, help me again. Thanks, but I got a special surprise for you. It's a gift card from HelloThere121. A gift Card from HelloThere121? Wow. MacKenzieRules and NewPCPPro1333, please help me again this time with Seasons 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. Don't forget the episodes, please. NewPCPro1333, I need your help again, please. Help me again, please. MacKenzieRules, please help me out. MacKenzieRules and NewPCPPro1333, I need your help, again, please. This time, More Songs for the Seasons, please. MacKenzieRules, More help, please. NewPcPPro1333, I need some help again, please. MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, I need some help again, please help me with the songs and the quotes and the Transcripts, please. MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, please help me out some more again. MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, please more help again. If I need more help, you got the problem. Hey Uptown1989, bring me the FANDOM truck! We're moving in! The FANDOM truck! Yes! MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, please more extra help again. MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, please need some more extra help again. MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, please I need some more extra help again. MacKenzieRules and NewPcPPro1333, please I need some extra, special help. More Transcripts and Senses of Smell, please. More please.